This is the third competing renewal of the Yale Training Program in Geriatric Clinical Epidemiology and Aging- Related Research. The objective of the Yale Program is to develop a cadre of physician scientists and PhD investigators with expertise in geriatric clinical epidemiology and/or translational aging research who will be equipped to address the myriad of unanswered questions concerning the diagnosis, etiology, treatment, prevention, and prognosis of the health problems experienced by the ever-increasing number of older persons. We will accomplish this objective by providing highly qualified physicians, who are already well trained in geriatrics and/or subspecialties with age-related relevance, and outstanding PhD-trained investigators with 2 to 3 years of rigorous research training. Our trainees will develop skills in each of 10 essential areas: 1) formulation of significant and focused research questions and hypotheses; 2) design of observational, mechanistic and/or experimental studies to address focused research questions; 3) techniques for successful execution of specific study designs; 4) project and/or laboratory management; 5) critical analysis of the scientific literature, including research methods and data quality; 6) interpretation of findings; 7) oral and written communication of scientific methods and findings; 8) development and implementation of strategies for research support; 9) research team approaches and leadership; and 10) budget management. These skills will be developed through a training experience that includes both didactic and experiential components. The didactic curriculum includes courses offered through the Clinical Scholars Program, Investigative Medicine Program and School of Public Health, coupled with several high quality aging-specific training venues at Yale and offsite. The central component of the Yale Program is a mentored research experience, which includes structured meetings with Program Faculty in geriatrics/gerontology and at least one supervised research project tailored to the trainee's experiences and interests, with the goal of producing one or more first- authored, peer-reviewed publications and a grant application to support further research. The Yale Program has successfully recruited and retained a full complement of outstanding trainees during each of the first 14 years, and has successfully placed many of its graduates in tenure-track, research-intensive positions at top- tier academic institutions. For the next five years, we request continued funding for four postdoctoral positions.